Vermillion
by sairuhjaynex
Summary: A story about a young Sim named Vermillion and the twist and turns of her Sim life.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

It was a bright, sunny day in Simsville. Vera Caliente, a young and beautiful Sim was enjoying a peaceful day of shopping downtown. She was browsing through some new clothes. After she selected a pink top and skirt, she paid.

After she finished her mini shopping spree, she sat down on one of the wooden benches in the park. Then, something caught her eye, it was a boy, scratch that, a man. He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her entire life. His name was Daniel Robinson, she'd seen him around. He was a friend of her half brother, Alexander.

Shockingly enough, Daniel approached her. "Good afternoon, Vera is it?" he asked. "Yes, hello." she said timidly, bowing her head a bit. "I'm Daniel, it's nice to meet you, and you're a friend of Alexander's, aren't you?"

"Half sister, actually,"

"Oh I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled shyly. He hesitated a moment, as if he were pondering whether he should say what he was going to say. "Say, here's the real reason I came over, I was wondering if… well… perhaps you'd like to grab a quick bite to eat?"

"I would love too!" Vera's face lit up.

"So it's a date." Daniel confirmed.

He took Vera to the most lovely place downtown and they both had spaghetti. They were seated on the back patio of the restaurant and the sun was just beginning to set in the horizon. They made wonderful conversation over dinner, Vera was head over heels. After dinner they strolled along a sidewalk, and it was then that Daniel went in for the first kiss. Vera hesitated, should he let him? She had horrible luck with guys, especially lately. She'd been on so many dates with so many people, even some girls, but nothing had worked out and she'd gotten hurt time after time. But there was something about Daniel, something special. The way his eyes sparkled softly in the moon, the way he spoke, there was something so amazing about him. So she let him, and they had their magical moment.

After that date it was all uphill. One particular afternoon, long into their relationship, Vera was reading the news paper when her telephone rang. "Hello," she answered. It was Daniel, obviously. "Hello there, Vera. May I come over? I want to ask you something." he said. "Of course, come right over!" Vera exclaimed. What did he want to ask? Excited, she ran upstairs and primped in front of the mirror, and then the doorbell finally rung. Daniel was standing there in a ravishing tuxedo, he was holding a bouquet of red roses and a tiny black box. "Hello beautiful," he greeted her.

After Vera put the roses in a vase, Daniel took her hand and led her into the living room. Daiel got down on one knee dramatically. "Vera, I am completely and totally in love with you, will you marry me?" he asked. "YES!" Vera shouted. Daniel put the ring on her finger, and then they kissed.

Days later, they were wed. It was a small ceremony, only two or three friends that just happened to stop by, but that didn't matter. Moments after the knot was tied, I was conceived.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Nine months after Vera and Daniel married, out popped me, little Vermillion Robinson. My years as a baby, toddler and child flew by, but now it was my first day as a teenager. There were so many new things to explore for myself. It was a Sunday morning, and I had just woken up. Mom and Dad were still in bed, and my younger sister Scarlet was playing with her doll house. I stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After breakfast, I sat down to watch some TV. Halfway into my show, the doorbell ring. I stood up and made my way to the door attempting to peer through the glass to see who it was. I didn't recognize the people, but it looked like a child and teenager. I opened the door slowly, "hey…" I said awkwardly. Who were these Sims and why were they here? "Hey! I'm Scarlet's friend, is she here?" the little girl said. Scarlet ran up behind me and grabbed her hand, and then they ran up the stairs. That still left the teenage boy, he looked about my age. "I was just walking her here, but hey, you look familiar…where do you go to school?" he asked me. He had the most pleasant voice, so soft and delicate. "I go to Simsville High, how about you?" I stuttered.

"Same here! Well, I got to run, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school." he said.

"Sounds good," I smiled sheepishly. He waved and I waved back before I closed the door. I put my back to the door and squealed; he was SO cute! But what was his name? He never told me, oh well, I'd just find out tomorrow.

I attempted to go on with the rest of my day normally, but I couldn't get mystery boy off of my mind. I was totally getting ahead of myself, I didn't even know him! But oh, was he hot! The way his dark hair fell messily over his crystal clear blue eyes, his light voice, his sweater vest and dark jeans, everything about him was so appealing.

Later in the afternoon, I was sitting at the dining room table eating lunch with my mom. "So, who was at the door earlier?" she asked. "Oh, just Scarlet's friend and a boy, Scarlet and her are around the house somewhere." We had an insanely large mansion. "A boy?" mom asked and then took a bite of her Chef salad. "Yeah, he was just dropping Scarlet's friend off but he seemed nice." I explained. "Was he cute?" mom smiled. I nodded, blushing. I finished eating my salad, and then I went for a swim.

That night, I dreamt of him. We were at school, I was walking down the hallway and he was leaning against the lockers, waiting for me. As I got closer, he stepped toward me and took my hands in his, and then he kissed me. I had never kissed a boy and it was something I wanted so badly, something I longed for. I wanted not only a kiss, but a kiss that had true meaning behind it. One that was filled with passion and love, and that dream depicted it.

****

The next day, as I got ready for school, his face was the only thing on my mind. I had gotten up a whole hour early to get ready so I could be sure I looked perfect, not messy and nasty like I had the day before. I really wanted him to like me, and I really wanted a friend, I didn't really have many. I had just dropped out of private school, so I didn't really know very many people.

I ate a quick breakfast of cereal and water, and then got on the bus. It was a short ride from my house to school and when I arrived I was literally shaking with excitement and eagerly searching for him. Finally, I found him. Trying to be casual, I walked up to him with a smile on his face. He nodded at me, and I squealed in my head and I could feel the smile on my face getting larger and larger. "Hey," I said, barely whispering. "Hey what's up…uh..." he was obviously searching for my name. "My name's Vermillion," I laughed, calmer now, "what's yours?"

"I'm Ember," he smiled.

"Whoah, that's an awesome name!" I complimented him, his name only made him more appealing.

"Thanks, yours is great too, what does it mean?" he asked

"It's a shade of red, almost like the color of blood, my parents are a bit freaky like that," I joked.

"Oh yeah, isn't your little sister's name Scarlet?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're both red," I said, feeling stupid, I didn't really know what to say. We stood there awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity but then the silence was broken. "I better get to class, but I'll see you around." he said, and then walked off. I stood there for a few moments, dazed, then headed for my next class.

The day sped by rapidly and before I knew it I was on the bus headed home. Ember had been on my mind the entire day, I was thinking about calling him when I got home. The bus stopped in front of my house and I squeezed through the aisle to get off. When I got inside, I stared at the phone. Should I call him? My thoughts were interrupted with a ring. "Hello," I answered. "Hey there, is this Vermillion?" the sweet voice that I recognized all too well asked. "Y-yeah, who's this?" I asked even though I already knew. "It's Ember. Hey, I know we barely know each other, but I was wondering if maybe…well…maybe you would like to go on a date with me, to the park." he asked, sounding nervous. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to pee my pants. I gulped, and then tried my best to answer without sounding stupid. "I would love too!" I squealed. "Great, I'll pick you up in a few minutes!" he said, sounding extremely excited. I hung up the phone, then let out and ear piercing scream! Ember had just asked me on a date! I was going to the park with him! With Ember! I couldn't contain myself, my heart was racing and my head seemed clouded and I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What should I wear?!" I asked myself, and then raced up stairs to my wardrobe. I looked through my many different outfits, and finally selected a nice black tank top and a skirt with leggings.

My doorbell rang, and I could feel my heart drop into my stomach. I slowly opened the door. "Hey," Ember was smiling radiantly, he looked like an angel. "You look…stunning." he commented. "You look great too," I said, unable to contain the huge smile spread across my face. "Well, let's go!" he suggested.


End file.
